


Miserable and Stunning

by orphan_account



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dont piss Ryan off, LITERALLY, M/M, Ryan is sassy, cinderella!AU, some of these guys are animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump lives a pretty miserable life. He's a servant to his step mother, Ronda, and brothers Mikey and Gerard Way. When he gets invited to a ball, his life pretty much changes. Not to mention when the prince of Clandenstine is pretty much his stalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princes and Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656406) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My second story! This fic is inspired by Princes and Gears by floatingfelines

"Patrick, I want the house squeaky clean and dinner ready when your brothers and I get back" Ronda demands.

"Yes, madame" Patrick responds with a sigh.

Mikey and Gerard snicker. Gerard's barely believable, but Mikey always meant it. Ronda, Gerard, and Mikey head out. Gerard turns around and sends Patrick a small wave. Patrick returns it with a smile.

Losing your mother at an early age wasn't easy. Patrick knew this and so did his step brother Gerard. Mikey possibly thinks the same, but honestly, who knew? Mikey seems so happy with his step mother.

How they all ended up with the same step mother went a little like this:

Mikey and Gerard Way used to have caring parents, but one day, their mother died in her sleep. Mr. Way and the brothers thought nothing of it. They just thought she was exhausted. However, when she spent a whole day asleep, Mr. Way knew something was terribly wrong. He noticed her strange breathing patterns and immediately took her to see a doctor. The doctor confirmed her loss and Mr. Way's life went downhill. The brothers were the ones who had to put up with it. Mr. Way became an alcoholic. It didn't take long for him to pass from alcohol poisoning. The Way brothers were sent to one of their mother's 'friends'. The brothers knew well that she was their mother's rival, but at the age of 8 and 12, what could they do? Ronda, their new step mother, found a spouse: David Stumph. That's how the brothers met Patrick Stump, who dropped the 'h' in his last name and lost his mother, Patricia Stumph, at the age of 10. Ronda took a special liking for Mikey and practically became 'her favorite'. David noticed this and took care of Gerard and Patrick. David went on a trip one day and never can't back. A messenger came to their door and confirmed his loss. Patrick and Gerard were devastated. Patrick become their personal 'servant'. Ronda didn't like how close Gerard and Patrick were and threatened to kick them out of the house. She says they were a 'bad influence' on each other. Gerard was forced to developed an impossible hate for Patrick. He couldn't, so he just pretended. It was their own little secret.

Not much has changed. Patrick is now 27. Gerard is 34 and Mikey is 30.

Patrick sighs and opens the pantry, bringing out and brooms and a couple of rags. Might as well get started.

Cleaning such a big house was not easy. Specially the kitchen. There were some spots you wouldn't really think of. For example, how the heck do you get jelly on the roof?

He heard shuffling near by and his name being called in high pitched voices.

Patrick knew there were mice in the house, but they weren't just mice. They were his little friends.

"Hey guys" Patrick greets the 3 mice.

"Are you always cleaning, amigo?" One of them asks.

"You know the answer to that question, Gabe"

"Are you almost done?" A second asks.

"Yes I am, Joe. Don't worry"

"Leave the window open. Tyler and Josh are coming" the third, William, says.

"Sure thing, Bilvy"

Patrick pulls the window up and goes back to finish scrubbing the stove.

"Where's the scary lady?" Joe asks.

Patrick laughs at the nickname.

"She's out with Mikey and Gerard"

"I hope she gets eaten by a bear and never comes back while there's a zombie apocalypse and Mikey dies and Gerard somehow lives and makes it back safety" Gabe says.

Patrick can't help the chuckles.

"You really have a big imagination, Gabe"

"Still cleaning, I see" a voice says from the window.

A raven and an owl stood on the window sill.

"Hey Josh. Hey Tyler" 

"Man, you really need to live a little" the raven says.

Patrick throws his arms in the air in desperation, dropping the broom.

"I can't, Tyler!"

Patrick eyes the broom and huffs, picking it up and continues to sweep.

Patrick then grabs the wet rags and squeezes them until they're dry enough and throws them in the laundry basket.

"There. All done. Happy?" Patrick says with a hint of sarcasm.

"You've got more to do, don't you?" Joe asks.

Patrick sighs and nods. The mice and birds make a disapproving noise and began to help the little they could.

Patrick heads upstairs to clean the windows. He gets a clear view of the village and the castle. He stares off into the distance, watching the sunset.

"I'm just a man on the balcony, singing nobody will ever remember me" he sings softly.

Cleaning the rest of the house was no fun.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Go get two loafs of bread, Patrick. Gerard will be going with you to grab some stuff of his own" Ronds says.

Gerard groans.

"Why do I have to go with him?"

"Because you do" Ronda replies.

Gerard rolls his eyes. Patrick sighs. 

The two boys head out. 

Once they're out of sight, Gerard grabs Patrick's arm and they run the rest of the way to town.

Ronda still thinks Gerard hates his step brother and that makes things easier for both boys.

"I can't believe she still this I'm capable of murdering you" Gerard says, a little out of breath when they come to a stop.

Patrick nods agreeingly.

"It's better if it stays that way" he replies.

"You get the bread and I'll get my paint. I'll see you at our spot" Gerard says.

The two boys went their separate ways. Patrick heads to the bakery and walks in, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh bread.

"Hiya, dude"

Patrick smiles and walks up to the counter.

"Hi, Hayley. I'm here for bread"

"Like every Sunday morning" said girl says with a smirk.

Hayley reaches into the glass display and takes out two loafs of bread, placing them in a paper bag. She places the bag on the counter.

"Are you coming to the ball?" Hayley asks.

"What ball?" Patrick asks.

Hayley grins.

"There's a ball in, like, 2 days or something. You should come"

Patrick shrugs.

"Eh, I'll think about it. Thanks, Hayley"

Patrick hands her the money and practically runs out of the store, bag in his arms.

"Huh, he left early today" Prince Pete tells his best friend and guard, Andrew Hurley. They're seated at a table a few feet away from where the scene took place. The blonde boy runs past them behind the window that separates them from the outside. Pete turned fully around to watch the blonde boy run away.

"Hayley seems to know him. Why don't you ask her about him?" Andy asks.

Pete turns around until he's sitting properly and glares at his best friend.

"Andy, I've been coming here every Sunday at 9 am for 3 months. Don't you think its crossed my mind?"

"Then why don't you know his name?"

"She won't tell me!" Pete hissed, earning a few dirty looks. It was a good idea to bring his black hoodie as a disguise today. Andy shushed him.

"Quiet or someone will find out it's us"

"Anyways, she says she can't give away customer information. She says it's against one of my father's laws. Apparently, its illegal to give away information to a 'complete stranger who hasn't even spoke to him' as she puts it"

Andy snickers.

"Seems accurate"

"Not helping!"

Pete jumps up and walks up to the counter. Hayley was placing goodies in the display.

"I told him about the ball, your highness" Hayley says with a hint of sarcasm.

Pete sighs in relief.

"Thank you so much, Hayley. I could kiss you if it wasn't for the fact that I'm a desperate gay prince who's deeply in love with an adorable blonde boy with blue-green eyes that comes to the bakery every morning on Sundays"

He takes a deep breath and shoots her a grin.

Hayley rolls her eyes.

"I'd pass anyway, Pete"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What took you so long?" Gerard whined when he saw Patrick.

"I barely took 10 minutes!" Patrick insisted.

"That's too loooooooooong" Gerard replies dramatically.

Patrick chuckles. Gerard takes his free arm, as always, and runs deeper into the forest, their hiding spot.

"Ok, we're going a little too deep. You've got something to say, don't you?" Patrick asks.

Gerard giggles hysterically in response. Patrick laughs at his brother's reaction. When Gerard feels like they've gone far enough, he stops and grabs Patrick's shoulders and shakes him excitedly.

"I saw him today, 'Trick!"

Patrick pats his brother's shoulder.

"That's great, Gee. Did you talk to him?"

Gerard stops jumping and slumps his shoulders.

"No. I'm too much of a coward, 'Trick"

Patrick sighs and shakes his head dissaprovingly.

"You're wrong, Gee. You're smart and brave"

Gerard smiles.

"Thanks, dude. Say, you got an eye in someone?"

"Nah, not really"

"Not yet" Gerard sing-songs.

Patrick rolls his eyes playfully.

"You're an idiot"

"With a bulletproof heart"

"What?"

"You've got a hollow point smile"

Patrick seems confused and Gerard seems to be holding back a laugh. They didn't last long and bursted out laughing.

"Sorry. It's a song I'm working on" Gerard says, once he's stopped laughing.

"Speaking of songs, I've also been working on one. I think I lost it, though. I'm not done with it. I've only recorded voice and guitar. I'm thinking about adding a few more instruments and possibly an intro. Have you seen it?"

Gerard immediately shakes his head.

"Not a clue"

Patrick eyes him suspiciously.

"Gerard, do you have it? You know you could've just asked me, right?"

Gerard shook his head again.

"I don't-well, I do-not exactly..."

"Did you loose it?" Patrick asks.

"No! I mean, I kinda borrowed it without asking"

"So you do have my recording?"

"I don't have it with me. I let someone borrow it"

Patrick eyes went wide. Gerard looks a bit guilty.

"I promise to return it! I'll even search him down if he doesn't " Gerard exclaimed.

"I-it's ok, Gee. I just don't think my music is good enough for public" Patrick admits.

Gerard's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You're music is amazing, 'Trick. Jeez, not to mention your voice!"

Patrick blushes.

"Thanks, Gee. I think we should go, though. Ronda might be getting suspicious"

Gerard groans but obliges and both boys leave the forest.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The very next day, everyone is already planning and decorating the ball for tomorrow night in the kingdom. Pete was upstairs, leaning on the railing, watching the whole scene down in the ballroom.

"Pete! There you are. I've been looking all over for you" queen Dale exclaims.

Pete turns around at the sound of his name.

"Hi mom"

"Where have you been? I've been wanting to ask where you were yesterday morning, too"

Pete shook his head.

"Just...in town...doing...you know, stuff"

"You've been doing that every Sunday morning, Pete. You've been meeting up with someone, haven't you?" Dale couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

Pete bits his lip. He might as well begin telling the truth if he has to marry, anyway

"Yea. I guess I have been seeing someone"

Dale smirk.

"Oh really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Pete gulps.

"I was kind of afraid, you know, since I already have to marry Ashlee"

Dale frowns.

"Honey, if you don't want to marry her, you should've said something earlier before your father and I planning the wedding"

Pete sighs.

"I guess you're right, but I also didn't want to let you guys know because-well-I'm-uh-how do I say this..."

"You're what, dear?"

Pete sighs again.

"Because I like guys, and the person I have an eye on is also a guy"

Dale stares at him pointlessly.

"Ok?"

Pets raises his eyebrow.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Dale chuckles and ruffles her son's hair.

"Of course not, dear. You love whoever you want to love. I want to meet the boy who's captured my son's heart, though. Where does he live? What's his name?"

Pete rubs his neck nervously.

"Well, you see, I haven't even spoke to him..."

Dale blinks before nodding understandingly.

"I understand. Tell you what: how about we cancel the wedding and just see if he assists the ball tommorow. Sounds good?"

Pete nods at his mother's request and hugs her.

"Thanks, mother, for understanding"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ronda and the Way brothers were having dinner. Patrick was washing dishes. He was able to hear the conversation at the table

"Mikey, dear, tell your brothers what happened this afternoon" Ronda says enthusiastically.

Mikey smiles proudly.

"I got a job at the market"

Patrick muttered something they didn't quite catch.

"What did you say, Patrick? Are you jealous of your brother?" Ronda says, followed by a glare.

"Step brother, madam, and I just mentioned Gerard got one as a painter last week"

Gerard looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Ronda raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why didn't I hear about this?"

Gerard shrugs.

"I didn't think it'd matter"

"Congrats" Mikey says.

The whole table went silent. Even Patrick stopped scrubbing and cut off the water. Did Mikey just really congratulate his brother? Not to mention, in front of Ronda?

Ronda cleared her throat, interrupting the silence. She turns to Patrick.

"Are you done?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Patrick nods and continues washing the dishes with no exception.

"I'm going to my room" Gerard says, standing from his seat and handing Patrick his plate, silently thanking him before leaving.

It didn't take long for Ronda and Mikey to do the same. Patrick served his own little plate. He always ate last. He took his plate and a cup of grape juice upstairs to his room: the attic. The house may be big but there weren't so many rooms. 

Patrick shut his door with his foot. He placed his dinner on his nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out all his music notes and song lyrics. He never thought of himself as such a great lyricist but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He ate while he reviews and made adjustments. He was a music composer, you know? He swayed his head to the music. It helped him make a beat that fits the lyrics. He'd have to record the instrumental tomorrow. There was no time tonight. Besides, it was almost midnight. Gerard would come in a few second.

"Greed, one of the 7 deadly sins, many gonna enter, few gonna win" he sings under his breath.

He made a few changes to the parts he had previously and ate the rest of the continent on his plate and took a sip of his juice. He placed his plate on the floor and made up a few more lyrics.

"Hey Patrick" a small voice asked.

Patrick looked up and smiles at the sight of his best friend and brother.

"Hey Gee. Come sit" Patrick pats his bed. Gerard slowly walks over and sits right in front of his brother, crossing his legs apple sauce style.

"You're coming to the ball tomorrow, right?"

Patrick raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

"No, why? Why is it so special? I've heard people talk nonstop about it today...well...yesterday, seeing it's past midnight"

"A little birdy told me the prince was looking for a spouse. The wedding was canceled tod-yesterday. Think about it! You might be lucky and live your happily ever after. Besides, it's a costume party. You can hide yourself with a mask if you'd like"

Patrick shakes his head.

"Either way, I don't feel like going. Besides, I don't have anything to wear"

Gerard waves his hand dismissivly.

"That's the least of our worries. You're coming and that is that"

Arguing against Gerard Way is always useless.

Patrick sighs and nods with a smile. 

"Ok fine. That's if I can"

Gerard scoffs.

"Please. I'd put up an argument with mother if I had to"

"Wouldn't that be a little suspicious? Wanting me so desperately to attend a royal ball?" Patrick says, raising an eyebrow.

Gerard shrugs.

"I'll think of something. You're going, though. I have a few spare coins to rent a suit for you"

Patrick leans over and hugs him.

"Thanks, Gee. You're the bestest brother I could've ever asked for"

Gerard holds his hands and begins to sing quietly.

"And though, I know how much you hate this, are you gonna be the one to save us from the black and hopeless feeling? Will you meet 'em when the end comes reeling?"

Patrick knew Gerard was talented, but this was just

"Wow" Patrick says, a bit dazed by the lyrics.

Gerard let's go of his hands and chuckles.

"Yea. It's the same song from yesterday. That's the bridge of the song"

Patrick smiles.

"It's great, Gee. Like about everything you do is"

"Look who's talking" Gerard replies.

Patrick smiles and pats his brother's shoulder. They're pretty glad they met or both of their lives would be a complete living hell without one another. It could've been worse.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pete paced back in forth in the ballroom. Frank, his cousin and prince from another country, just stood there watching, unamused. You see, Pete was a bit nervous. He doesn't even know if the bleach blonde boy is coming. Frank had an eye for a cherry red head who always bought paint at a nearby store where Frank likes to spend his free time.

Frank groaned.

"Will you spot pacing? You're irritating me"

Pete bit his lip and eventually stopped. He ran a hand though his black hair.

"What if he doesn't show up? I have to find a spouse tonight. I don't want anyone else but blondie"

Frank scoffed.

"Cheesy"

Pete grinned.

"I know, right?"

Frank rolls his eyes but can't help the smirk. Pete goes back to his past state.

"No but seriously, what if he doesn't show up?"

"Cancel the wedding yet again and search him down, then force him to marry you. You can do that, right?"

Pete groaned.

"You know full well I wouldn't do that. That's just plain cruel. I'm sure you couldn't even try that with the red haired painter"

Frank shrugged, knowing full well that was a true fact.

"Then what can we do? Just hope for the best, man"

Pete groaned. He was sure he was doomed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:


	2. Happily ever after...

Word about the mystery man the prince was so in love with was all over town. In order to find the right guy, since many were blonde with blue eyes and could claim they were the mystery man, they had to translate what the pocket watch read. Ray knew what it said due to long periods of time studying. Not only that, but there were four letters on the back of the watch: P.M.V.S. Pete figures the letters have must something to do with the guy, too. The king and queen sent out a search group. Pete went along with them. Obviously, many guys couldn't understand and Pete was beginning to worry the mystery man wouldn't, either. He just hoped he couldn't recognize him again when he sees him.

Ronda and the Way brothers knew about the prince and his search for the blonde man. She wasn't stupid. She just had to put the pieces together. The prince wants Patrick Stump. Who else would be a blonde boy with blue-green eyes who hasn't been refused by the prince? She had to admit Patrick was a handsome young man but she didn't care. Ronda wants the prince to marry Mikey. Mikey was a blonde and Ronda could only hope the prince will take him. Besides, Mikey wasn't bad.

"Patrick, go clean your room" Ronda demanded.

"But madam, my room is clean"

"Are you talking back, Patrick?"

Patrick shakes his head and heads upstairs. He doesn't know Ronda was following him until he walked inside and heard the door lock behind it. That was always the worst part of sleeping in an attic. He couldn't lock his door from the inside and Ronda always kept the key to the lock. Patrick, although he knew it wouldn't work, banged on the door.

"Quiet or I'll keep you in there for the rest of the day" Ronda snarled.

Patrick sighs and slides down to a sitting position. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He doesn't even know why Ronda is doing this.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Joe asks, coming out of his rat hole. Patrick shrugs in response.

"Don't know. She just told me to come up here. Suddenly she locks the door so I'm stuck inside"

"Did you do something wrong?"

"Not that I know of" Patrick responds.

"Yo, kid? You in there?" A voice says from behind the door.

"Brendon?" Patrick asks, standing up.

"The one and only, 'Trickster. Me and Ryan are out here. You need help getting out?"

"I don't think its a good idea, Brendon. Ronda will find out"

"Then we'll wait here with you" Ryan says.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Meanwhile, Pete, Andy, Frank, and another guard, Ray Toro, were at the last house of Clandestine.

"Last house, Pete. Cross your fingers" Andy says. He knocks once before the door flies open.

"Your majesty! Pleasure to meet you" Ronda says cheerfully.

"Greetings. I'm in search of a beautiful blonde man with blue and green eyes, as you know"

Ronda nods furiously and ushers Pete, Andy, and Ray inside. Mikey and Gerard were in the living room, awaiting the prince. Both boys sat silently on the couch. Mikey tensed when he saw Ray. Frank and Gerard shared a smile.

"My boy Mikey is the one you're in search of" Ronda says.

Yea, I've heard that plenty of times today, Pete thinks. 

Pete hands Mikey the pocket watch and asks him to read it to him. Mikey takes a look at it before he glances at Ray. Ray knows Mikey isn't the boy Pete's looking for because Ray spent most of the night exchanging glances with Mikey. Finally, Mikey shakes his head and hands Pete the watch. Pete nods, as if he already expected it. Mikey seemed like an honest kid and Pete, after he saw him, knew right away he wasn't the blonde man he wants. 

"I can't read it"

Pete sighs and fixes to leave along with his guards before Gerard shouts

"We have one more blonde man"

Pete spins around and turns to face the Way brother. Ronda glares at Gerard, feeling betrayed.

"Where?"

Ronda waves her hand dismissivly.

"He's our maid-"

"No, he's not. He's our brother" Mikey says, joining his brother and giving him a reassuring smile. Gerard smiles and wraps his arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"Where is he?" Pete asks.

Gerard turns to Ronda, although he wasn't going to get an answer. Mikey was about to answer when singing cut him off.

'And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me'

It came from upstairs. It was the most beautiful sound Pete had ever heard. Gerard smirked, who's already heard Patrick sing before.

"Is that him?" Pete asks, a but dazed.   
Gerard and Mikey nod, matching grins on their face.

"No, it's not!" Ronda shouts.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash coming upstairs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Brendon!" Patrick exclaims, staring at the now broken down door.

"Oops?"

"Patrick, what have you done?" Ronda shouts, running upstairs.

She doesn't even question the two strangers in her way and shoved them to get to the blonde. Ryan was already a little ticked from the ruckus his husband caused.

Let's just say the shoving doesn't help it. He stares in disbelief at the woman who pushed him. Here comes SOR: Sassy Overdramatic Ryan. Brendon has experience this before and it is not pretty.

"Did she just-?"

"Ryro, calm down-"

"No! Didn't you just-?

"Yes, yes, I did, babe. Don't worry"

"Don't worry?! What kind of goddamn husband-"

Before he finishes, the two are pushed out of the way again. By royalty. Ryan doesn't give two shits. Royalty or not, they fucking pushed him.

"Aw hell no! Brendon, you better-"

"Blondie!" Pete's voice interrupts Ryan's fuss.

Patrick stares at the prince as if he doesn't believe he's there.

"Prince Pete?"

Pete nods with a wide smile.

Ronda growls and pulls a gun out of nowhere. How'd she do it? No idea.

"No! Marry my son and no one gets hurt"

Brendon scoffed and mutters "overdramatic much?" Then he realizes he can't be talking because...well...you know

"How about you apologize to and my husband here who you shoved our your way?" Ryan sassed.

Ronda rolls her eyes and crackles.

"I don't even know you, you creep" 

And that sets him off. He tackles her to the floor. Brendon immediately scurries to get him off her. Not that she deserves it. In the meantime, the gun is thrown across the room. Pete makes a grab for it, throwing it to Andy, and then envelopes the boy he loves in his arms.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF, MISSY!" Ryan shouts, struggling to get out of Brendon's embrace.

"Leave me house, you two strangers" Ronda exclaims, struggling to stand up.

"Actually, it doesn't really matter, miss. You're coming with us. You are held accountable for practicing child labor when Patrick was such a young age. Not to mention, all these years until now" Andy clarifies.

"Who told you I made him work since he was a child?" Ronda questions.

Andy directed his gaze to the Way brothers, who glared at her with arms crossed. Ronda growled before her hands were handcuffed by Ray and taken out of the house.

"Now that that's over, can I get your name?" Pete whispers in Patrick's neck and hugging him tighter.

Patrick chuckles.

"Patrick. My name is Patrick Stump"

Realization dawned upon Pete and he pulled out the pocket watch. He turns it over and reviews the four letters.

"Give me your full name, love"

Patrick stares at him, a little lost but answers 

"Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph"

Pete smirked. That's what P.M.V.S stood for.

"Oh great! You did loose the watch. The plan worked!" Brendon exclaimed.

And Patrick here practically worried sick he had lost it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The Way brothers made their way through hundreds of jail cells. It didnt take long for them to find the one their step mother was locked inside.

"Greetings, mother" Gerard says calmly.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, eyeing the crown on Gerard's head and the guard badge on Mikey's outfit.

"We just came to visit and give you the news that once you're out of here, you'll be living alone at the house. Mikey and I are living in the Clandestine kingdom" Gerard informs.

"Prince Frank isn't from this kingdom" Ronda says, "you'll be without your little best friend and brother here"

"Actually, mother, prince Frank isn't going back to that kingdom. Their kingdom and the kingdom of Clandestine made a treaty and the two kingdoms are now united. Prince Frank and I will stay with prince Pete and prince Patrick. Mikey will be with the main guard Ray Toro"

Ronda just rolls her eyes and goes back to her bunk, turning her back on them.

"Mama, we all go to hell" Mikey says.

"And when we go don't blame us" Gerard follows. 

The two men walk out, where both of their husbands are waiting.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The minister places the crown on Patrick's head. Pete takes his hand and they both turn to face the whole town in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new king of Clandestine!" Pete shouts.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as Pete cups his husband's face and captures his lips with his own. He's been waiting quite a while to do that.

And maybe, just maybe, the cliche of 'happily ever after' is true.


End file.
